1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for characterizing subsurface formations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are recovered from a subterranean formation using a wellbore drilled into the formation. Such wells are typically completed by placing a casing along the wellbore length and perforating the casing adjacent each production zone to extract the formation fluids, such as hydrocarbons, into the wellbore. These production zones are sometimes separated from each other by installing a packer between the production zones. Fluid from each production zone entering the wellbore is drawn into a tubing that runs to the surface. It is desirable to have substantially even drainage along the production zone. Uneven drainage may result in undesirable conditions such as an invasive gas cone or water cone. Thus, during the life of an oil field, it may be useful to monitor changes in the hydrocarbon reservoir during gas/oil extraction.
The present disclosure addresses these and other need for techniques and devices for characterizing and assessing subsurface formations, such as hydrocarbon reservoirs.